Allen 14
by Care-free kitten
Summary: What was Allen like before he was reborn into an exorcist? Why does he hate the Earl? What if he was a ladies man? Disclaimer: You know i don't own this...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is Care-free Kitten!!!**

**This fic is about what Allen was like before he was reborn as an exorcist.**

**Hmmmm. **

***Giggle* He's a ladies' man.**

Mana POV

At the beginning of each day I, Mana Walker, awake to Allen doing his morning exercises, I can never figure out why Allen works out so much, it's not like he's ever going to need it. After all we are in the human building. Where all family non-Noah goes.

Sometimes the Noah's will be especially rude and come over to gloat about the Earl liking them better. They don't like Allen because they know that he is the Earls favorite human. Plus he can get any girl, even the Noah's.

As the Earl goes around making morning inspections he passes our room, Allen's and mine, and says, "Good morning boys."

Then we say in unison, "Good morning Earl-sama!" With big smiles on our faces.

We go down to the dining hall, seeing that everyone was as cheerful as ever. Allen had a big smile on his face. Knowing that today would be a good day. Or not.

The Noah's come down the hall and the head Noah, Karnel, says, "Oh so they're having scraps again today?" Allen's face becomes sour.

He walks over to Karnel and says, "Yeah, do you want some?" As he shoves Fleek's food in Karnel's face. "Sorry Fleek, I'll get you a new one." The hall erupts with laughter, and Karnel wipes his face and punches Allen.

"Do you really want to fight me _human_?" Karnel asks. As Allen staggers, trying to regain balance.

Allen smirks, and punches Karnel back. The crowd erupts with ooooooooh's and laughs. Allen seems proud of himself when he goes flying back into the wall. Karnel had used his powers.

"That's against the rules!" Someone shouted from the crowd. Many agreed.

"Shut up!" Karnel yelled, "You won't tell on me will you?" He said raising a fist. Everyone went silent.

Allen got up and brushed some dust off his shirt. He went over to Karnel, grabbed him by the collar and…

"Allen!" Everyone turned to see the Earl watching the spectacle. "How dare you pick a fight with one of my precious Noah's?" He was clearly unhappy, "You will be put in a detention room until you've learned your lesson."

"But Earl-sama," I said, "Karnel started it!"

"Karnel-sama, right Mana?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes Earl-sama." I couldn't do anything.

Allen POV

As I sit in the detention room I wonder, would I be that much of an asshole if I was a Noah? Why do they get special treatment? The Earl walked in, "Allen," He said with sad eyes.

He came over and sat next to me running his hands through my hair. That pedophile.

"You know you're my favorite," he positioned himself closer, I wanted to shout and scream and kick his ass, he was always doing this. He acts as if I'm all he's got, as if I am his only family.

I have Mana I don't need him. He is our father, he always has been, just because we weren't Noah's we weren't his family. He has rejected us for so long; he can't accept me to love him as my father. Why doesn't he go harass Mana? Mana's older, he should be the favorite.

"Allen I want you to be my apprentice." I was shocked. "I know you have power, but it's not a Noah power. No doubt it's because you're my son, you've probably inherited my power."

So that's it, that's why he's nice. I can't believe this!! He can never hope to be my father, he abandoned us! So I'll become his apprentice, and when I learn how to be stronger than him…

I'll kill him.

**So, how do you like that???**

**REVIEW!!!**

**-Care-free Kitten**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey this is Care-free Kitten!!!**

**Here's chapter 2!!!**

Mana POV

Today Allen gets out of the detention room, thank god! Without Allen here the Noah's seem to think that they can do anything they want. Which they can, considering Allen is the only one who ever stands up to them.

"Everyone," The Earl said after gathering everyone, including Noah's to the dining hall, "As of today Allen Walker is going to be my apprentice." All the humans cheered knowing that this would be a slap in the face to Noah's. Then Karnel spoke up.

"Why does Allen, a human, get to be your apprentice? We all know that if you take an apprentice it means that they will take your place in the future. And a human can't do it! It should be a Noah!" The Noah's murmured agreements.

"Do you think that Allen is incapable?" the Earl asked.

"Yes!" Karnel yelled.

Suddenly the Earl slapped Karnel so hard it could probably be heard a thousand miles away.

Then the Earl said, "Well, I don't think he is incapable."

-

Everyone wouldn't stop talking about it; Allen would be even more popular than he ever was.

Allen walked through a door with a girl on each arm, one blonde, and one brunette. "He gave each of them a kiss and they went on their ways.

"Hey Mana." Allen greeted me like always.

"Hey Allen!" I was so excited, "When do you start lessons?"

"In a couple minutes actually." He said, his smile turned to a frown. "You know Mana, I am really made at the Earl." I knew something was wrong, he was about to say something he'd regret in front of everyone. So I pulled him aside.

"What's wrong Allen?" I asked.

"Well, all of a sudden he wants me to treat him like a father when we both know he doesn't deserve it." I knew he was right. "I can't do this, every day he makes me hate him more, he ignored us, rejected us , and now he wants us to see him as a father. I HATE HIM!!"

Allen was mad, I'm the older brother and I'm scared when he's mad. I need to calm him down.

Allen POV

After talking to Mana I feel better, less angry. I know Mana feels the same way, he just won't say it.

As I walk into the room I am having lessons I see the Earl, holding his sword and humming a tune. God, how will I survive being stuck with him for three hours until lunch? I'm already hungry!

"Hello Allen." He said casually.

"Hello Earl-sama, it is a pleasure to see you today." Pleasure my ass!

"Are you ready Allen? I will teach you everything I know. First I will have Road come and teach you everything there is to know about Noah's." Road walked through the door.

"Hi Allen!" She said with a smile as she came over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Road is one of the many girls that have the hots for me.

"Good morning Road." I said giving her one of my smiles that makes girls faint. She actually fainted, wow, that's sad. Oh well, I'll just read books on the Earl and Noah's.

_The Earl has two ultimate weapons, the black and white sword and a melody for the piano that can control the arc. _ I read, hmmmm, if I learn this it would make it really easy to defeat the Earl.

I would probably have to make these stronger than his so that he is at a disadvantage, but I can make it work.

Road woke up, and came over, "What are you reading Allen?" She asked with a dazed look on her face. "Oh, you're reading about the Earls powers. They're great aren't they? Soon they'll be yours." She grinned an evil grin.

"Road, you just…"

"Allen I think you'll make a great Earl. You can be more powerful than him; you can destroy him and become ruler. Then you can save this filthy world." She looked at me, I know she's right, I should save the world from this madness, even if the overall goal of the Earl is a wonderful one, the way he goes about it is wrong.

"Yes Road, I think I will destroy him." This is perfect! I can help the world and kill the man who made my life miserable.

**Ok so that's the next chapter.**

**I'm on vacation so I have a lot of free time to write!!!  
YAY!!!**

**REVIEW**

**-Care-free Kitten **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey this is Care-free Kitten!!!**

**Here's chapter 3!!!**

Mana POV

Allen has gotten a little more serious lately, he won't play jokes on the cook, and he won't even put ketchup on the Noah's chair at lunch! The Earl asked him if he wanted to move out of our room, but he refused.

"Hey Allen!" Karnel shouted as he walked into the hall. Allen was sitting with Road to his right and me to his left; I think that they're going out or something because they spend a lot of time together. They're always talking or reading.

Allen goes up to Karnel, "What's wrong?" He asks with a twisted grin.

"Oh nothing much," Karnel is giving it back, "it's just that you think that all of a sudden you're better than me."

"Oh Karnel," Allen sad with sad eyes, "I've always thought I was better than you." He smiled slightly.

That did it. Karnel threw a punch, Allen dodged. Then Karnel attempted to through Allen into the wall using his powers but it had no effect. Allen Laughed.

"Karnel, your powers don't work on me, in fact…"

Allen had a blue glow coming from his hands, "You know Karnel, out of all the Noah's the only one I actually want to kill is you." And with that Allen separated him, one side had his Noah form and the other had a human form. After they were ripped apart both sides died with a crash to the floor.

Everyone gasped and screamed, and some even cheered. Well, Allen was being a little vicious but I have no problem with Karnel dying.

"Mana," Allen and Road pulled me aside, "I want to tell you my plan."

Allen POV

As I walk to another one of my piano lessons I fell content with telling Mana what I was going to do. At first he was reluctant, but he agreed after he realized the overall purpose.

"Allen!" The Earl shouted in an angry tone. "I heard you killed Karnel!"

"Yes Earl-sama, I did. I couldn't help it he threatened me and tried to hurt me." I said in the most appealing way.

"Oh, well anyways I'm glad to see your powers are progressing. Instead of a piano lesson I want to teach you how to use your sword to divide people, as you can do, but not kill them." He had a hint of madness in his eyes.

"Of course Earl-sama."

I figured out how to draw the sword from my body, but every time I cut something, it made it human but then it turned into a mindless monster even more powerful than what it was before. The Earl said that I would have to wait to perfect it and have my piano lessons.

I seek back into the room with the Earls piano, I use a spell from a book Road lent me to make a copy, of course this copy could only be used by me.

I go to a room in the ark that I had made and hidden with powerful spells. I used the spell from the piano to put a copy here, although it seems that everything I have that is the Earls turns out backwards. The piano is white. Even my sword is has reversed colors.

I don't care; I start to play a tune I came up with on my own. It was beautiful; all of my wishes were in it. All of the beautiful images of the Earl being killed came to mind. So I started to write down the notes, when I realized that I can't use the same notes as the Earl! He'll be able to read it and then he'll figure it out. I'll make new notes, notes that only I can read.

"Mana!" I call as I run into our room, "I want to teach you these notes, Just in case you'll ever need to read them."

**That's it!!**

**I hope you like it!!**

**I'm thinking about still going after he dies and having Allen grow up learning evil things from Mana.**

**Should I?**

**Although I don't want Mana to seem like some crazy guy with a brother complex**

**Maybe I already made him seem that way.**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG!!! **

**It's already 6:30 and I haven't started another chapter!!!  
Sorry!!!  
I was watching this manga and well…**

**You can see where that's going.**

**I made it to chapter 91, I'm not done yet**

Mana POV

Ok, so I've learned Allen's music notes. They're kind of weird, but he doesn't want people to be able to discover his plan. The song he wrote is one that grants wishes, it's actually quite beautiful.

He's really brilliant, Allen that is, I can't believe that he actually came up with this all by himself.

"Allen," I said as I walked into the dining hall, as usual he was sitting with Road. She's starting to really piss me off. I bet she'll turn on him at the last second, women can't be trusted. After all our mother was like that.

She betrayed us and told the exorcists where the ark was stationed at that time. Then when the exorcists came the Earl had to take extreme measures to save everyone. A lot of Noah's died, we were told that she was upset that her children weren't born as Noah's but that's not reason enough.

"Hey Mana!" He shouted annoyed, he had probably been calling me when I was spacing out. Allen has long forgotten about mother, but I know that if I ever have children, I will take the best care of them. I will tell them what I was always told by mother, 'just keep walking.' In a way it meant keep moving forward, but I would take it literally, after the world is fixed by Allen, I want to travel it and keep walking.

Allen POV

I think that there's something wrong with Mana today. He's spacing out a lot.

It's probably just gas or something.

"Hey Road." I said ignoring my brother who was staring at the wall behind me smiling a bit.

"Allen," she said looking sad, "I want to make plans for killing the Earl today." I can't believe it, so soon; I haven't mastered the sword yet. Not that it matters considering I don't care if they live, I'll just use my hands.

"I don't know Road." I said with hesitation. I don't think that I'll be ready anytime soon."

"That's right!" Mana appeared behind me, "Allen doesn't have all of the Earl's powers yet. Sending him in now would be suicide."

Road made a face, "I don't mean now, I mean we should be prepared just in case we have to do it when we least expect it. You never know when we could be forced into the situation." She was right again, DAMN why are women always right?

"Alright we can, let's go to me and Mana's room." I said.

As we got to the room I saw that there were quite a few people, even some Noah's.

"We want to join your plan Allen." One of them said. What? How did they know?

"Ta da!" Road exclaimed. "I got all of them to join; after all we can't fight everyone with just three people." She was right, OF COURSE, but this would make it easier to be found out.

I have a really bad feeling about this.

**I know it's 7:30 and it took me sooo long.**

**Although I was reading the manga half the time. **

**Sorry!!!**

**Oh well, here it is!!!**

**-Care-free Kitten!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey!!!!**

**Nothing particularly interesting happened lately so…**

**Here's chapter 5**

**YAY!!!**

Mana POV

Right now we are making the plan for destroying the Earl. A lot of ideas are being brought forth, but nothing is really catching my attention.

"Well," Allen said, "What I think would be best…" He thought for a moment. "Would be to launch a sneak attack from my secret room, I could start to transfer the ark and everyone would panic. Then the Earl would try and stop it, from there it's who plays the best." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

Allen was smart, I knew that, but for some reason I think that something will go terribly wrong.

Allen went to his lessons like always but this time Road didn't leave. She turned to me.

"You know Mana, you and Allen have very good masks." She looked very sly when she said that, but I don't know what she means.

"What?" I wanted to know what she was thinking.

"Well, normally you are clowns." She looked prideful, "You act overly happy and goofy, playing pranks and having fun. But, underneath it all you both are brilliant and you both have power. Not in the same way, but I know that Allen will succeed, one way or another. The only problem being, you." When she said that she pointed at me.

"You," she continued, "Have a power to hide yourself, to disguise your pain and put on a smile. Mana, you need to die, not now but eventually, you are a weakness. When Allen has learned all you can teach him, if you don't die, he'll never be truly strong. His motivation will be diminished if you live."

I took in her words, she left the room, not saying good bye like she normally does. I can't believe that she thinks I would be trouble for Allen. I will be one of his strengths. If I did Allen won't have anyone, I am all he's got.

I can't believe this.

Allen POV

I have finished lessons for the day; it seems that I still can't use the sword properly. I don't know what I am going to do about that.

"So Allen," The Earl came up to me, what does he want? "I heard that you're leading a revolt against me." Oh no, how did he find out? I'll kill the bastard that told.

He pulled out his sword and placed it at my neck, "So, will you die or will you be obedient?" Like hell I'll be obedient. What do I do?

All of a sudden, a burst of energy knocks the Earl out of the way. It was one of my men, I nod to him and we go our separate ways. I have to get to my secret room fast, if not everyone that was working with us will die, even Mana. Mana!

I have to go get him!

I run down the hall, our room is empty, luckily I told Mana to meet me outside the dining hall if this were to happen. So why am I at our room, uh! I'm an idiot.

Outside the dining hall there he is! We start to run toward my room.

"Allen." He looked worried.

"Don't worry!" I shouted.

We made it to my room, Mana sat on the pure white couch as I set up my music, and I started to play. It was a beautiful melody, but what makes it beautiful is that it makes the wish of whoever plays it come true. It won't give money or anything like that but corresponding with the ark, it'll do anything.

As the ark downloads I get an eerie feeling, then the room shakes.

"Sorry Allen, but your wish isn't strong enough." What? The Earl can project his voice. "If you had a better wish you'd be able to download the ark." I stopped playing, he's right I made it so I would need a pure wish of saving someone to control the ark, but all that is on my mind is revenge and destruction.

We couldn't win, we need to escape. I grabbed my music and made a portal to outside the ark. What about the others? No, I can't save them. I can't save anyone.

I felt the wind on my face as I transported Mana and I to outside of the ark. At the top of it I saw the Earl, next to him Road; she couldn't go against him now. She was trapped.

Damn! If only I were stronger. I can't do anything. Please in order to beat the Earl, I'd have to have all my powers and be an exorcist.

**Ok next chapter Allen and Mana walk the streets of the real world.**

**Sorry about the last chapter, I was distracted. **

**Ok hope you liked it**

**Review!!**

**-Care-free Kitten.**

**p.s. I didn't finish the manga I was reading to write this**

**See how awesome I am?**

**JK JK**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey!!!  
I want to know how you guys want me to bring exorcist Allen into the story**

**Should I have him be some random child?**

**Or should he be bred?**

**Hehe**

Mana POV

As we travel through the road Allen complains.

"Mana, I'm hungry." He wines.

"I know Allen, I am too. But we can't stop now, the Earl will find us if we stay in one place for too long." I said with a frown.

"I know!" Why don't we stay in this town? Just for a little while. I could find a job, and we could get a house and be normal. That is until I'm strong enough to destroy the Earl." Of course. He just can't give up.

"Alright, but only for a little while. At the first sight of trouble…" I started.

"I know we'll leave." He was so excited. He ran straight down the road. Road, I can't stop thinking about what she said, 'normally you are clowns.'

"Hey look it's the circus!" someone shouted. I looked and saw a big tent, it was kind of nice. I go in, there are people everywhere. They are all cheering. Then a man with a top hat came out, I have read books on the circus, Road said that they are all exorcists and use their innocence to do 'magic'.

I want to know the truth; they'd never be able to tell if I was part of the Earl's family, I'm not a Noah.

After the show o go back stage to talk to the man with the top hat.

"Hello sir," I say with a bow, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, I see." He looked at me, "you must have grown up in a very respectable house to have such manners." I am embarrassed. I never thought about my manners, it's just habit.

"Yes, I like your circus." I said looking around at the members.

"Yes, although we need a clown. You see ours had an unfortunate accident and can no longer perform." He looked sad.

"Well, I don't know how to do anything, but I would love to help your circus." I said not knowing if he would laugh.

"Really?" He looked hopeful, "If I taught you would you be our clown?"

"Yes, I would love to." I said with a smile. I can't wait to learn.

"We will leave this town in three weeks; if you join you must be able to come." Three weeks that's perfect! Not having to stay in one place to long, we'd never get caught!

"Um, that would be fine, but I have a brother, would it be fine if he came, even if he's not in the circus?" I was worried about Allen.

"Yes, that would be fine, as long as he helps with the move." Yes!

Allen POV

I wonder what job I could get, I could probably get a job that involves women, and I'd definitely succeed at that. There it is! A bar.

"Hello," I say as I walk through the door.

"Hello." A girl greets me.

"Um, I would like a job here." I say proudly.

"Alright, let's see how you do." She similes evilly.

I pour drinks, deliver them, and flirt with girls. This job is great!

I go back to the freezer to get some cold drinks.

"You are having fun?" The girl that greeted me earlier said as she went to get something next to me.

"Yeah." I say with a grin.

"I'm Mio by the way." She says.

"I'm Allen." I smile; I can get any girl with my smile. She smiles back and walks away; I can hear her laugh a little. What? She didn't completely fall for me?

"Allen!" I heard Mana. "Allen someone told me you were here." He said.

"I'm taking a break." I motioned to Mio, she nodded. She's kind of cute; I've decided she's going to be my girl friend until we leave. After all, I'm entitled to a little fun. Aren't I?

"Allen, I became a clown." Mana said with such pride it made me laugh. "Don't laugh, it's a traveling circus so in three weeks we can move and we'll be on the road and no one will catch us." He was confident.

"Ok Mana." I have three weeks.

This is going to be interesting.

**Ok, so answer my question up top k?**

**Hope you like it!**

**-Care-free Kitten**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey!!!**

**Well, ****addenza ****I love you for helping me (not in a gay way, but you know that)**

**Here it is all fixed!!**

Mana POV

Today I get to learn how to juggle! I'm so excited!

"So Mana," the man with the top hat said, "from now on you'll call me boss." Ok, I guess that's normal.

"Yes boss!" I said with a smile.

As he taught me how to juggle, I messed up many times. After a while I got it right. I was so happy; I can't wait for the next show. Of course I have a lot more to learn before I can actually perform.

As I watch the usual, I see a boy. He has subtle brown hair, he looked very excited to see the circus, but he was not with any parents. That's what caught my attention. He was with a brown dog; I think it's the one that keeps hanging around the tent.

After the show I decide to talk to the boy, "Hi, I'm Mana. What's your name?" I said.

"My name?" The boy asked me. "I don't have one." He looked at his feet. (AN: He's not Allen Walker YET!)

"Oh," I didn't know what to say at that. "Well, how about we be friends?"

"He instantly had a smile across his face, "yeah!" He said.

"This is Rangy." He said pointing to the dog. He's so cute! The boy not the dog.

"Really, why don't we all play together?" I said still smiling.

Allen POV

At the bar for the first time I see a red haired man, he looks conceited. He has a woman on each arm, and at least ten of them following. He sits down in a booth.

He asks for beer, Mio brings it to him.

"Who's that?" I ask her.

"Oh, that's Cross. He's very popular for having a lot of debts." She laughed.

I looked at him closer, I noticed his gun. He's an exorcist.

I should go up to him and talk, maybe ask him if he knows anything about our situation.

"Hello Mr. Cross." I said with a polite smile.

"What? Can't you see I'm busy?" No, but I can see you're drunk.

"Mr. Cross, I'd like to talk to you about the Earls movements." He looked at me, he nodded.

We went back to an apartment, probably his.

"Well, who are you. I can't just give out information." I decided to trust him; he looks like he'd understand.

"I am related to the Earl, but I betrayed him." I said.

"Oh, I've heard of you. You're 14." He said motioning me.

"14?" I asked.

"That's what we've been calling you the 14th Noah." I'm not a Noah bastard!

"Oh," I said looking disgusted.

"Do you want to come and see what plans we have for you?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Sure." I say afraid of what comes next.

**-Care-free Kitten**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated!!!**

**I had to make a study guide for my math midterm**

**(Looking through 4 chapters YUCK!)**

**And I studied like hell for a test that I just realized I had on Wednesday NOT TOMORROW!!  
AHHHHHHHHHH!  
Yes, I'm an idiot!**

Mana POV

"So, what do you think?" I asked the boy after showing him my juggling skills.

"He he, you're not very good." He smiled and laughed some more.

"Well, I'd like to see you try!" I made a face at him.

"Alright! I will!" He gave me a smug look as he took the balls from my hands. He threw one up in the air and then another and then the third one, he was juggling!

More importantly he was juggling better than me!

"How'd you like that?" He asked containing his laughter.

"How long have you been doing this?" I asked shooting him a look.

"A while! I like to watch the circus!" His face brightened.

"Really," I wondered if boss would let the boy join us. He doesn't have anyone and I wouldn't mind having a clown partner! "Well, why don't I ask if you can join?" I said lowering my face to his.

"REALLY!" He jumped up and down, holding on to the dog.

I smiled. "Come on lets go talk to boss."

"Boss who's that?" He tilted his head.

Allen POV

As I walk into their meeting place I get the chills. This place is creepier than a graveyard.

I got stared at, greeted, and some people even took a few steps back.

"Welcome," Cross said with a grin. "This is our meeting place. We have some plans to make you stronger if you'll listen." I decided it was worth listening to if I could kill the Earl.

"Alright, let's get to business." I stated looking at all the people, I wonder if they're all exorcists.

"We think that if you had both the powers of a Noah and an exorcist it would be easier." One of the men said. NO SHIT!!!

"But, it wouldn't work by just having an exorcist as a partner you'd have to be the exorcist." Another said.

Well, I'm not going to have a partner unless it's Mana so none of these idiots will be near me. Especially not Cross, he's already had three containers of wine since we got here!

"So we were thinking about turning your powers into a type of innocence so that it would evolve." Cross said his eyes slightly closing; even so he did not look like he was passing out any time soon.

My powers evolving, I like that idea.

"So, starting tomorrow, we will try to turn your powers into innocence!"

**K! **

**So that's the chapter!**

**I'll update sooner this time.**

**But the test is on Wednesday so Tuesday night I will be studying!**

**(At least from 6-8)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I never knew how much I could hate English class until I had to read the Odyssey**

**I also have a French quiz tomorrow**

**OH WHY CAN"T WE ALL BE MUTE??!!**

Mana POV

"Hey boss!" I shouted as the boy and I got to the tent.

"Hello Mana!" He said with a great big smile.

"This boy wants to join the circus." I said motioning to the boy.

"Oh, well would you take responsibility for him? And teach him what I teach you? Feed him? Etc.?" He said looking surprisingly serious.

"Of course! Does that mean he can come?" I said with a bright smile. He nodded. The boy's face lit up.

"What's your name boy?" boss asked.

"I…I..." I looked down.

"Well that's ok as long as you don't mind me calling you boy!" He smiled gently. 'Boy' looked very happy at this statement.

"Why don't we go and meet my brother! I can't wait! I bet you two will get along!" I said with hope in my eyes.

As we walked up to Allen he instantly looked down at boy.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"This is boy. He's going to be a clown with me and travel with us on the road." I said hoping he would accept.

"Well _boy_ I have to wonder if you're good enough to be hanging around _my_ brother." _His_, man who does he think he is.

"WELL, I wonder if you're good enough to be hanging around _us_!" He said right back. Wow, they are very similar; I think that they'll get along nicely.

I noticed that Allen had cuts and bruises all over him, his arms especially.

"Allen, what happened?" I said pointing to them.

"Oh, well I was trying a new idea about how to get more power with our new comrade Cross." He said looking like he could care less.

Allen POV

I couldn't tell Mana that there were more people involved but just in case I want him to meet Cross.

"So, will you meet him? Boy can come too." I said giving off my brotherly vibes.

"Alright." He said suspiciously.

So we come up to where Cross is and of course he has a bottle of some alcohol with him.

"Hey Cross." I said feeling a gag coming on.

"Hey. Who's the kid?" He asked.

"This is boy, and this is Mana my brother." I said motioning to the both of them.

"Boy eh?" he said.

"Yes sir." Boy said.

"Will you do anything I say boy?" He asked.

"Sir?" He looked at Cross not knowing what to say.

"Yes," I said, "He would wouldn't you boy. Cross needs some help from a clown to earn some money would you help him?"

"Sure!" He looked happy enough.

"Whoa!" Mana interrupted. "Allen you can't do that, he's only a child."

"Yes, I get it, well how about when you're older?" He looked at boy.

"If I could help I would love to!" He smiled at me. Wait! I use that smile when I hate someone. Damn brat!

After they left Cross leaned in, "I think your new body is closer than you think."

Yes, if I can win this it will be beneficial for both parties.

**Well, I'm unhappy!**

**French shouldn't have irregular verbs!**

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

**Now I'll study.**

**BYEE!!! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Did I ever tell you guys how evil biology is?**

**Fricken 70 multiple choice and a packet of short answer**

**But I think I did ok**

**Hopefully**

Mana POV

I think that Allen is hiding something from me, he is being very distant. I think that Cross is not a good person, maybe Allen is making sure there will be someone there just in case something happens to him?

I hope that everything turns out alright!

Allen POV (I know Mana's was short but I couldn't think of anything interesting for him to do.)

As I walk down the street I look down at my hand. We had successfully turned my powers into innocence but it will not combine with me. I cannot get it back into my body. That's why Cross had the idea of a new body, one I could insert my soul into.

When we met boy he thought it would be a great idea to use him considering he and Mana were already close. Until he uses the innocence at its full power, fulfilling a wish by playing the song, my soul would not be released. So he and Mana would have to get along until then. (AN is 'he and Mana' grammatically correct?)

All we have to do now is find out if he's compatible with it.

"HEY!" Cross yelled as he appeared behind me. "Go hide! The Noah's are here!"

Shit.

They.

Found.

Me.

Mana.

Was.

Right.

We.

Should.

Have.

Left.

Earlier.

Should.

Not.

Have.

Stayed.

In.

One.

Spot.

It's.

Over.

We.

Have.

To.

Fight.

There's.

No.

Hiding.

From.

Them.

Here I go!

(Overly dramatic!)

"Cross!" I yelled as I caught up to him.

"What are you doing? HIDE!" He yelled knowing if we lost it would be the end.

"No, this has to be settled now. I will lose my life." He automatically knew what I was talking about, I had to get boy out here now, or it would be too late.

Mana POV (I figured it out!)

As boy and I walked down the street we saw that there seemed to be some sort of large scale fight. Then I saw it, Road.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is." She said hovering over us.

"Wow! That girl can fly!" Boy said staring.

"Yes I can little boy. And I came to take Mana off your hands." She said with a playful smile. Now I'm worried.

"No thanks." He said in an equally playful tone.

"What?" She said back starting to sound irritated.

"You heard me! Mana is my friend! You can't play with him, because he doesn't like you!" He said sticking out his tongue.

That did it, she looked pissed.

**Ok did I tell you guys I got a 91% on my French test Yay! **

**I need your help!!!**

I want to know which scenario you like best

Boy gets innocence, Allen inserts soul, Allen dies

Boy gets innocence, Allen dies, Allen inserts soul

Allen dies, Allen inserts soul, boy gets innocence

Allen inserts soul, Allen dies, boy gets innocence

ANSWER!


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry guys I was in the hospital all day yesterday! I sprained my ankle; I know I'm a klutz.**

**2 people wanted, Allen inserts soul, Allen dies, and boy gets innocence.**

**One wants Allen inserts soul, boy gets innocence, and Allen dies.**

**And one person I can't understand what they wrote.**

**Here it is.**

Mana POV

Well, boy has successfully pissed off Road. This isn't good! I need to find Allen; he's the only one able to beat her. I have no powers so I can't do anything.

"Ok, well if I can't play with Mana can I play with you?" Road asked, I know that her way of playing is twisted and normally kills a few people. She's no longer on our side. She has fully accepted that she works for the Earl!

"What about Allen?" I asked she has to feel something toward him.

"Oh, well Allen can live, but you Mana, are in the way." She looks very creepy when she smiles like that. "And this boy is also as good as dead." Damn, she meant it.

She casually put her feet on the ground and walked over to boy.

"Road if you-"

"Oh if I do what Mana?" Then she put her hands on boy's shoulders. "What do you like best in this world?" She asked him; damn she's going to kill him in one of her stupid games.

Damn. Damn. Damn.

"I like to eat and play and sleep." He answered. Oh that's cute.

"Really so if you could play and eat and sleep without Mana then there would be no problem?" Road said, oh looks like I'm going first.

"That's not true because Mana is lots of fun." He pouted.

"Really? Well then-" she was cut off by screaming in the distance.

"Mana!" Oh my god it was Allen. He was running this way.

YES! He could save us.

No, Cross was with him; damn that guy pisses me off. But hey, if he saves us I could let it go for a couple of hours, minutes.

Allen POV

Thank god we found Mana and boy. Wait is that Road?

"Allen!" Yep, it's Road.

"Road what are you doing here?" I asked noticing the look Mana was giving me, this can't be good.

"Well," She said coyly, "I wanted to have some fun." She tilted her head. Yeah, this isn't good.

"Road why don't you leave?" I asked a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"Meany, and here I was going to be nice and kill you all quickly." She said narrowing her eyes.

DAMN

"Allen," Cross whispered, "I'll take care of her you get your soul into boy."

I grabbed boy, motioned Mana to follow, and ran in the other direction.

**I just realized how much of a joy it will be trying to get across ice on crutches. Great.**

**You know life stinks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey!**

**Other than almost slipping on water in the hall BECAUSE PEOPLE DON"T HAVE THE DECENCY TO WIPE THEIR FEET and being late to at least four classes I had a good day.**

Allen POV (first cause I want to show Mana's reaction to the painful injection.)

As I gripped on to boy making sure he would not fall Mana called out to me, "Allen!"

I didn't answer him knowing what he would say, probably something like 'what the hell are you doing?'

I can't I know that he would never approve of me doing this, he'd give me a lecture about taking away someone's future but I can't help it.

Being his brother, I am surely more important than this boy.

I run down an ally.

Mana follows quickly.

"Allen," He said in concern as we stop.

I turn, Mana I can't tell you what I am about to do.

So I won't.

I hit him, hard.

Mana passed out on the hard cement. I wonder if it was wrong to do that. Oh well it doesn't matter now, I turn to boy.

Boy POV (I know you're excited)

As Allen walks creepily toward me I realize.

He's crazy.

What the hell is going on?

First there are flying girls and now homicidal maniacs. Wow my life is exciting.

I look up at him smiling at him, a fake smile, he glares.

"I know you don't like me but you have got to get over it because we're going to be one." He said looking down at me, also on me but hey what can I do?

He got up really close to my ear and I only heard two words, "_hello, Allen"_

Mana POV

As I lay on the ground I hear screaming, my whole body aches.

What happened?

Oh, Allen hit me. ALLEN!

Wait the screaming, its boy's.

I look up to see Allen, with his hand half way through boy.

"Allen what the hell are you doing?" I scream.

They both looked at me and said in unison. "Mana, I'm sorry." I looked as boy's eyes turned a different shade, one closer to Allen's.

No.

I don't know what's happening but it doesn't look good.

Boy fell to the ground as Allen looked at me, he smiled wearily.

I wonder if he's ok. I can't ask him, my mouth is so dry.

All of a sudden the Earl appears behind him. I duck out of sight, there's nothing I can do, I grab boy and bring him with me to behind a wall. (what a conveniently placed wall huh?)

The Earl says something to him as the life in his eyes fade.

"Goodbye my son." The Earl said to him, I can't help think it depresses him that he has to lose someone important.

But apparently not, his eyes squint and he glares ferociously at Allen.

Then the last thing I ever see of Allen is his blood and a lot of it.

I pick up boy and walk away; we have to get somewhere safe.

I look back,

Allen.

**Ok guys I hope you all feel sentimental. **

**There will be more chapters after all 'boy' Allen hasn't gotten innocence and Mana hasn't been clued in.**

**My arm pits kill.**

**And I still have places to go tonight, and homework.**

**Damn I just want some sleep. **

**Not that I would be able to sleep in the middle of the day anyway, but still.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The world is against me**

**I fell down the stairs**

**My dance teacher hates me**

**Well here it is…**

Mana POV

I look at boy sleeping soundly, he looks so peaceful. I can't believe what just happened. What exactly did Allen do to him?

"Mana." Oh, boss just came into the tent. "Is he ok?"

"Yah, he should be." God I hope so.

"Good because we're leaving this town tomorrow." Good. I can't risk anyone finding us.

I decided to go for a walk while I waited for him to wake up. When I got back something was different he…

Was wearing gloves?

I looked down to see boy's eyes starting to open.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I think so." He said squinting his eyes. "Thanks mister."

Whoa, mister? "What are you talking about?" I asked, maybe he hit his head.

"What are YOU talking about, I wake up and some guy is acting like he's my father!" He said looking at me like I was crazy.

"What? Boy, do you remember what happened?" I asked hoping he would tell me Allen didn't do anything.

"First, it's not boy, its Allen, Allen get it? And second nothing happened."

Allen. Allen, he just called himself Allen.

Oh my god what happened.

Allen (boy) POV

This guy is crazy! He acts all nice and sweet but I know how it is, he's just like the rest he'll hate me like everyone else!

"Well mister thanks for waking me up…" I decided to leave before this guy would make me feel guilty.

"Wait, its Mana." He said looking depressed, of course NOW I feel guilty.

"Look, I appreciate the help but," As I step out the door I see a grave, it's a dogs. I feel upset. Why? Why am I crying?

(That's right the scene with the dogs grave! Read the manga you will find it.)

"Oh," said Mana, Mana right?

He looked at the grave, "I didn't think that he would die." He looked sad.

"What? The dog, was it yours?" I asked.

"No," he said looking me in the eyes. "I don't even know who buried him." I said.

"Well," I looked up at him.

Cross POV (Yes you know this is what you were waiting for!)

Wow. They are being very awkward over there. I just threw some dirt on top of the thing how come it's such a big deal?

Oh, they're parting, Mana don't be an idiot don't let that boy walk away with Allen's soul.

He is staring at the grave. Damn it Mana!

"Hey!" I barked as he turned around startled. Ha! He just jumped out of his socks! HAHAHAHA!

"Cross!" What are you doing here?" Me? Oh, I'm just coming to pay my respects.

"I'm here to talk to you!" Idiot.

"Well, what do you want to talk about?" He said in concern.

Fuck! This is going to take a while. I don't know if my patience will be able to survive.

**Well I hope you guys like it.**

**I had fun writing Cross' POV**

**Ok my ankle will be healed in two weeks at the most! I'm having a good day.**

**REVIEW!**

**I like it when my email says I have reviews!**

**I don't like it when my friends send me meaningless chain letters!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Byee!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

**It's a snow day!**

Allen POV

Well, this has been an interesting day. People are weird.

I wish I could just be normal like everyone else.

Yah, not happening.

Mana POV

Cross told me everything, how could he?

How could Allen do this to boy/ Allen? I don't know what to call him!

But if he's now my brother then what am I going to do? I can't think about this he's not Allen he's…

"Mana!" Cross yelled at me, "I know this is hard for you." Not like he cares. "But you need to make this Allen like the old one! Teach him what you learn in the Earls place or whatever." No. This isn't happening I don't, can't . . .

Oh God.

"What do I do?" I have to do something is this going to bring my brother back? But what about boy I can't do this to him. AH!

"Mana take it easy, you just need to teach him about the song and who he's supposed to be." No, he's not supposed to be anyone but himself this is so wrong. "And then when you're done you need to find a way to activate his innocence and then I'll take over."

"Wait, what innocence?"

Allen POV

My arm itches but I am not allowed to take off my gloves. DAMN.

Hm?

Cross POV

Ok step one hit him over the head and knock him unconscious, check.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Mana screeched. What is he a banshee?

"I am getting ready to put his innocence in. WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING?"

"Like you're getting ready to put his innocence in." Mana dropped his head. Good it's about time he learned some respect.

**Next chapter Allen gets innocence**

**Guys the story is starting to come to a close *sob* but if you have any ideas **

**I don't know how to have Allen learn things like I know in the manga he was drawing the music notes in the snow but . . . **

**HELP!**

**I know this chapter is short**

**I know**

**But the next chapter might be the last of I don't get some help**

**I could have Allen get his innocence**

**Then Mana teaches a little **

**Ya that's all I got.**

**BYEE**

**Oh and btw I got an 88 on my bio test**

**YAY!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**SOB SOB **

**It's the last chapter SOB**

**I know I haven't updated in forever but I was feeling kind of bored towards this story, I'm like it's going to end next chapter DON"T DO IT!!**

**Etc**

Mana POV

I look over as cross holds an unconscious b-Allen and is putting in the innocence, I can tell that Allen is uncomfortable because of the look on his face.

It hurts to see him like this, knowing that he will one day be the brother I lost. I've already planned out all the things he'll need to know.

Then I will die, Road was right, I do have to in order for him to move on, ya jest keep moving forward. I hope that he'll grow up nicely when I'm gone. Cross will be taking care of him so I don't know how he's going to turn out but I hope he's a good kid.

*faint smile*

THE END

**I know it's short and I just wanted to wrap up Mana's feelings.**

**Like I said I was getting bored.**

**REWIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKED DIDN"T LIKE ETC…..**

**THANKS!!!**

**-Care- free**


End file.
